Customers of businesses, such as financial institutions or the like, that have many customer service outlets, otherwise referred to as centers, branches or the like, have come to expect that the various service outlets will have the immediate capability to address many of their particular special needs or services without the need of a physical visit to any of the service outlets. Likewise, businesses such as financial institutions have begun to streamline their operations for the sake of efficiency as they have come to realize that round-the-clock location of agents at each service outlet/center is inefficient. For example, in the financial institution setting, if each banking center employs at least one full-time mortgage/loan agent, a full-time small business agent and/or a full-time personal financial advisor/agent, the agent may only be called upon in regards to their specialty in the event a customer visits the banking center requiring assistance in the area of specialty.
Certain businesses, such as financial institutions and the like, have addressed the problem associated with staffing service outlets with full-time agents by utilizing video conferencing systems. Specifically, such video conferencing systems may employ two-way video conferencing communication between a customer, who is located at the service outlet/banking center, home, or the like, and an agent, who is located remotely from the location of the user such as a service outlet/banking center. Both customer and agent receive audio and video feeds of the other participant. Alternatively, a one-way video conferencing system provides the customer a video and audio feed of a remote agent, while the remote agent is limited to receiving an audio feed from the customer. Such video conferencing systems are set-up in private settings within the business to provide the customer assurance that the information exchanged during the communication session is held in private. In this regard, a any location equipped with video conferencing communication can provide customers on-demand access to agents having different areas of specialty/expertise without requiring the full-time physical presence of the agent at the business outlet/center or the presence of the customer within the business outlet/center.
In certain instances, it necessary for the customer to provide useful feedback related to the video conference so that the business is able to gain insight and provide the customer with a more enriched experience in the future. However, customers don't always share their experiences beyond their close networks which can make it difficult for businesses to receive feedback to improve future interactions. Traditional feedback methods, such as surveys and social media, place the burden on the customers and only provide information to the business after the customer service interaction has ended.
Therefore, a need exists to develop systems, apparatus, methods, computer program products and the like that provide the customer with a means to easily give real-time feedback during an interaction with the business. The desired aspects should alleviate problems related to the missed opportunities of enriching a relationship with a customer due to valuable customer feedback not being received.